minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Apocalypse
' Chapter 1: The Beginning ' At night, Steve was wondering why the sun isn't rising. Steve went out with his diamond sword to hunt for hostile mobs for ingredients when he saw a zombie aiming for him. Steve stabbed this zombie when he saw much more zombies aiming for him. "What a swarm!" Steve said. He got out his quiver and his bow and started shooting. He failed; he turned into a zombie. As the zombies aimed for Jack, Steve's brother, Jack ran away and soon hit Steve using his quiver and bow. Steve charged for Jack and turned Jack into a zombie. As the amount of zombies were increasing, the population of normal people were decreasing. Chapter 2: More Modern Zombies The zombies got higher in technology until they invented a factory that locks one person in one freezing capsule, the capsule is pushed into the machine using the conveyor belt, the person in the capsule turns into a zombie, comes out of the machine, drops out of the machine and the capsule breaks, giving the zombie health points until it is 20 and deletes the hunger bar. This machine worked. As the zombies caught one, they brought that to where the freezing capsule will lock it and the machine will work. There are now 2540 zombies. Chapter 3: Zombie Invasion All 2540 zombies, natural and caught people, aimed for each villager and person. Now that they caught all except one, they enjoyed a feast eating fried villager and rotten flesh. Soon, the population of the zombies are known to be 2990. Zombies and zombie villagers started aiming for each mob except themselves and their counterparts. They gathered zombie pigmen and turned mobs into their zombie counterparts. There was only one person remaining and this had wolves unlike the other people in the world. The brave zombies turned the wolves into zombie wolves and that person into a zombie. Chapter 4: The Underground Base The zombies made a cave where they could survive even if there is sunlight and covered it with lots of glass blocks. The glass blocks helped in decreasing the light level in the cave. There, the zombies moved their machine and crafted new weapons against mobs and players. Now that they're exactly the same population as the population before the apocalypse begun. Jeb saw this and plotted his revenge against zombies. Before Jeb can defeat all zombies, the zombies entered an empty portal they made into the Zombie Dimension, with the ground as Apocalypse Block which have the texture of Zombie hands. The portal is made out of Zombie Heads that are burnt. Half of the zombie population entered that dimension. Also, Jack's friends got captured, Tom being the 1st of Jack's captured friends and Kelly being the last. Note: Steve is Jack's BROTHER, not friend. Chapter 5: Near End The zombies are weakening. Their machine is breaking. Their dimension is tearing apart. The zombies tried surviving, but it was near the end of the apocalypse. The zombie creepers bombed up the Overworld while the rest went into their dimension. Before the last bombing where they are in the Bedrock, all went into the Zombie Dimension, and the bedrock exploded on its own. The Zombie Dimension is probably the only way they can survive now. Chapter 6: The Past Memories Zombies are suffering Jeb's ability. Their machine is broken. Their dimension has teared apart. The zombie villagers start remembering their past events while the zombie people start remembering the Overworld. They wanted to become normal again so they shouted for help. The natural zombies did not help them; they actually failed to reach what they caught because they fell into the crack of the dimension. Chapter 7: The Return The zombie villagers and people turned back to normal, Jeb kept the zombies away from them and leaded the villagers and people to a new Overworld he has regenerated. Jeb also returned the zombie animals to normal and the new Overworld and left the neutral, hostile and boss mobs alone. The right crack where Jeb gave a sign of anger vanished and the neutral, hostile and boss mobs died in their dimension after losing their portal. Minecraft is rescued, thanks to the god of the overworld one and the world has called Jeb. Category:Stories